InuYasha's Lost Love
by KittySango
Summary: After Kagomes o so tragic death (not recommended for Kagome fans!), InuYasha falls in love again with his first love Hyia (no not kikyo!). But before he can tell her, things go wrong. Hyia gets kiddnapped, Kikyo and a Kagome reincarnation comes after him.


Chap.1 - Mystery Woman

Its months after Kagome's death , but it still haunts Inuyasha in his dreams , the last dreadful moments of Kagome's once peaceful life ended by the clever & devious Naraku, w/ his own hands finally soiled w/ blood .Ever since that day , he hasn't slept at all ,fear of that the disturbing dream will haunt him once again. Later that day, Sango finally returned from the forest after destroying some second-class demons .She took one glance at Inuyasha & she immediately turned from glad to worried. "I'm worried about him." Miroku who also helped w/ the demon extermination , started to comfort her by saying everything will be all right. "Inuyasha just needs some more time to get over this ordeal & move on w/ life." "Your right ... he just needs time." As they spoke of the well-being of Inuyasha , someone was lurking in the shadows watching their every move , but when Inuyasha finally comes out , it flees before he could spot it. "Inuyasha you finally came out!" Sango shouted w/ excitement , but before she could say more , Miroku interrupted. "How are you feeling Inuyasha?" Inuyasha , shyly looking at the ground , spoke lightly. "Fine...I guess." Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha you need to get over this soon becau..." "Shh!" Inuyasha had eyes & ears (don't forget the "sniffer") toward the dense part of the forest. "Something's there I can smell it from here." Near the area that Inuyasha heard the noise , a tree shook. "Who's there!" It finally surrendered & came out of the dense woods. To Sango & Miroku's surprise , Inuyasha gasped & took a step back. The woman they all saw , w/ pinkish – red hair, ears exactly like Inuyasha's ,her hair put up like Kikyo's , & wearing a priestesses gown ,was truly Hyia. A well known , half-demon priestess whom basically every evil demon including Naraku , loved due to her power & exceptional beauty. People had thought Hyia had died because she never came back from the forest , but they never really found her body anywhere. Was she really back or was she an undead like the other known priestess , Kikyo whom guarded & purified the Shikon no-Tama. But that was a question for another day.

Chap. 2 - Pervert

"Hyia...you're..." "Alive" she said in a calm voice. "Of course I'm still alive, I can defend for myself. " This time she said in a tenser manner. "But how...you." "I'll tell you what happened." "As I was getting dressed after my morning bathe, I was suddenly struck from behind by Sesshomaru." "So what your saying is that...Sesshomaru was...well trying to have...you know?" Sango was quiet surprised seems how he's a cold hearted demon. "Yes, he did have a chance at that." "So he did!?" "Yes, but not for long." She started blushing after that. InuYasha was quite confused that she said that. "Hey... Hyia.. Ummm.. Well do you still love me? Or do you love Sesshomaru?" "INUYASHA!" "What...did I say something to confuse you or something?" Sango & Miroku stood back just in case. "Man is she hot..." "WHAT!!!!"

"MIROKU!" This time Sango was the one mad. "Sango what's wrong?" "Huh... oh just Miroku (puff...puff) ...That's all." Sango & Hyia looked at him funny. Then Hyia walked toward him.

"Huh.." Inuyasha was actually getting jealous over her. "Don't be a pervert Miroku...I HATE perverts!" "Sigh... I thought I would get lucky tonight..." "In your dreams." "Huh...all I said was..."..." Spare me would ya..." "Ok, ok I get it"

Chap.3 – Captured

"Hyia, soooooo...?" "So what?" "Will you join the group & help defeat Naraku?" Hyia nearly fainted. She couldn't believe InuYasha still loved her. "Uhhhhh...well..." Sango dazed at Hyia for the answer. "So whats your answer? "Sango was impatient. "Well...no." InuYasha looked as if it was the end of his world. "WHY?!" InuYasha screamed while also grabbing Hyia's shoulders. "Because...well because." "BECAUSE WHAT?! " It looked like InuYasha was starting to cry. "Because...because well...You aren't ready." "What?" InuYasha looked confused. "I thought you wouldn't join because you...because you didn't love me..." "WHAT?!" Now Hyia was confused & frustrated. She grabbed InuYasha & whispered softly, "I will never love another more than you. " InuYasha was bright red. Then all of a sudden, InuYasha grabbed Hyia & fell into a deep kiss. Then he thought of Kagome & when she first kissed him. Since Hyia was a mind reader, that was not good. Hyia pushed InuYasha back. "InuYasha!"

"How could you still love Kagome after all these years?!" Then tears fell from her eyes."Hyia, please don't cry. " Then, out of no where, Hyia was shot w/ an arrow. "HYIA?! "She was lying on the ground badly injured. "Inu...yasha..." She barely managed to say it. After the shooting, Kikyo came out of the bush. "Kik...Kikyo?!" Then all of a sudden, Naraku came and captured Hyia. Sango tried to stop him, but it was too late. Hyia, was gone.

Chap. 4 - Kikyo

InuYasha fell to his knees. "HYIA!!!" Kikyo came and sat beside him. "InuYasha, don't waste your breath, admit it, she's gone..." Sango turned back around. "Kikyo, where's Hyia?!" Kikyo got back up. "Well, Well. If it isn't the great demon extermanator. How do you plan to save her? " Sango was ready to strike her until Miroku stopped her. " No Sango, we musn't... " " Why?!" "Because she is the only person we know, except Naraku, that knows where Hyia is..." Sango put her boomerang down because the monk had a point. "I know...but." Sango was worried about Hyia, you could tell. "We will eventually find her, you know that Sango." All of a sudden, Kikyo interrupted. "What makes you think I will tell you where Hyia is?" Kikyo smirked. Then when Kikyo turned around only to find that InuYasha the Tetseigea right in her face. "Kikyo, where is Hyia?" Then Kikyo whispered, " InuYasha, don't you love me more than her?" She wrapped her arms around him & gently kissed his lips. Sango then looked both sad & angery at InuYasha. After the little kissing incident (that was not so little...), Kikyo walked off saying this..." Never forget me InuYasha."

Chap. 5 - Kagome's Kiss, Hyia's Touch

"INUYASHA!!!!" Sango was furious. "What!? I didn't do anything!" InuYasha was pretending nothing happened. "What do you mean?! You kissed..." Before Sango could finish saying that InuYasha was kissing Kikyo, Miroku broke in. "It was nothing, Sango is just...well sad & frustrated that Hyia was kiddnaped." "Uh, Miroku..." "What?" "Sangos gone." Miroku turned around to find that Sango HAD really left them. "Huh? Why did she leave? Did I say something wrong?"

. : Back To Sango:.

"That InuYasha! Pretends that he has no idea! STOMP STOMP "Huh?" Sango was so busy being mad at InuYasha that she forgot how close she was to Kakariko Village. This was the village where the Eternal Jewel was born. Then someone spoke. " Lady Sango, is something wrong?" It was Chibi-Chibi, Hyia's favorite child. " Hey Chibi-Chibi..." "Hey, I know somethings wrong cause your not looking me in the eye, so whats up? Is it mother?" Sango dare not say. "Nothing, it's just Miroku, he wasn't feeling well." Sango threw in a fake smile. Chibi-Chibi just decided that it wasnt much & dropped the subject. "So...Whats wrong with Miroku then?" (Well not completely dropped '). "Well...he...he was...sick to his stomach..." "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight..." Sango knew that wouldnt work. Then, out of nowhere, Kohanna appeared. "Hey lady Sango & Chibi-Chibi." sigh "What a day I had...guys you mind sitting down so I can to tell you something very important that i saw?"

.:Back to InuYasha & Miroku:.

"Damn, it's almost dusk." InuYasha & Miroku were sitting on hollow logs, in the middle of the dimming forest. " InuYasha, we should get some rest for the upcoming day." InuYasha layed down. "Yea, well find Sango & Hyia tommorow.

.:Back To Kakariko Village:.

"Sango, you have a place to stay?" Sango jumped a bit. "Opps..I kinda forgot..." Chibi-Chibi walked over. "Its okay...we've got your back Sango." She smiled know that. "Thanks."

.:Back to InuYasha:.

InuYasha managed to get asleep after constantly thinking of Hyia. "InuYasha..." InuYasha jolted up. "Hyia?!" Then he saw Kagome, standing there outside. "Bu...But how?!" InuYasha took a step back. Then Kagome came running to InuYasha & immediatly hugged InuYasha. "InuYasha! I was so scared!" He hugged her back tightly."Ka...Kagome...I missed you too..." InuYasha grabbed Kagome & locked in a tight kiss. InuYasha! InuYasha let go of Kagome. "What was that Kagome?!" Kagome turned around. Uh oh... Kagome thought to her self. Thats Hyia....but i thought Kikyo had her! Damn she knows im not Kagome! " InuYasha! We must go from here!" InuYasha stood still & silent. "Thats...Thats..HYIA! But how?!" Good that means she's still alive! Then InuYaha let got of the so called Kagome & left in search of her. "Hyia! Hyia!" Hes search a vast area till dawn. Miroku woke up to find inuyasha had left. "InuYasha?" He found him sitting on a stomp, on the break of dawn, sad and teary.

Still not done w/ the chapter soooo...

To be continued...


End file.
